


Bet On It?

by Shaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Some arguing and a little banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foreign country. A ski lodge. A bet. Things are bound to get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that is an explicit fic...it becomes rather smutty!
> 
> Thank you, Tara, for being an excellent beta!

“Relax. Cabe will find us soon,” Toby says, inspecting the contents of the lodge. “Or Walter. We’ll be fine.”

Happy huffs. “We’re in an abandoned ski lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right. Nothing bad could ever happen here.” She plops down on the old, lopsided couch, waving her hand through the cloud of dust that billowed up. “Perfect. Just perfect.”

“Hey! Jackpot.” Toby grins, pointing to an outdated telephone hanging on the wall. “We’re saved. Told you.”

“Not so fast. Does it even work?”

“I’m sure-” At her pointed look, he picks up the phone, praying for the dial tone. 

“Nice try,” she mutters.

“At least I’m being proactive.” He sits down next to her.

Happy shakes her head. “You should be! This is all your fault!”

“How is this my fault?”

“It was your idea to break off from the team.” She glares at him. “‘We can handle this, Walter. Trust me. I bet you we can get it done alone, before the plane leaves in two hours,’” she mimics. “Stupid.”

“I thought we could.”

“Why? We’re in a foreign country with no knowledge of the geography. We don’t even have our cells, and we have a plane to catch!” Jabbing her finger at his chest, Happy continues. “And now we’re stuck here, freezing our asses off.”

“At least we found this place.” He closes his eyes in frustration.

“Found it? We’re trapped here!”

“If they don’t find us soon, we’ll try to find our way back. Maybe there’s a map in here… somewhere.”

“A map from the 60s? When this place was probably still in business?” She pushes herself off the couch, pacing in front of him. “And even if we find one, what are we going to do? I hate the cold and you’re a terrible navigator.”

“I can navigate just fine, thank you.”

“Sure, Doc.” Happy throws her hands up in frustration and glares at him.

“Alright, quit the pissing match.” He stands up and tilts his head down, making sure his eyes are level with hers. “We’re here. We’re stuck. And I really don’t feel like fighting for the next hour.”

Happy drops his gaze. “Just find a way to get us out of here,” she says, her tone sharp.

Indignant, Toby grumbles, but nevertheless, leaves to search more of the lodge. Happy begins to explore as well, but gives up after a few minutes, realizing the futility of the search. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to control her worry and, due to that, the anger coursing through her veins.

“You’re stopping?” Toby asks, walking over to the couch. “Thanks for the help, sugar plum.”

“Okay, listen to me.” Happy stands up, invading Toby’s space. “You’re the one who made the stupid bet!”

“That’s what this is about? The bet?” His voice grows louder. “I’m trying to let off some steam. I can’t gamble. I won’t gamble. I’m going a little insane!”

“Why? Why do you need to bet?”

“I just told you why.” He grabs her hands. “This is all new to me!”

She digs her nails into the palm of his hands as she tries to clench her fingers into fists. “Just leave me alone.”

“No, talk to me.” He holds her hands tighter. “What’s wrong with the bets?”

Happy turns her face away, her breathing slightly unsteady. “They’re out of control. You’re taking huge risks for no reason.”

Toby sighs. “Technically, this is the only real risk I’ve taken. The other stuff was eating something or doing a dance with a coconut bra.”

Happy shakes her head, her tone slightly defeated. “What if you can’t stop? What if this addiction just can’t be broken?”

He squeezes her hands reassuringly. “That’s what this is about?” She looks up at him, noticing the pain in his eyes, feeling rather sorry for bringing it up. “I don’t want you to ever feel like that. I will break this.”

“I think I know that,” she says quietly. “But it’s hard not to worry. Cabe said people don’t change-”

“And I’m saying they do. Not their personalities, but their choices.” Toby reaches one hand up to cup her cheek. “It just takes some time.” Happy nods, still silent. “But I’ll try to back off the bets a little bit.”

“Thank you.” She pulls him into a tight hug, and, for the first time since the bets started, he notices how worried she is. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles into his shirt.

“I am too.” He tilts her chin up, placing a tender kiss on her lips. She accepts it, opening her mouth wider and pulling him closer. One kiss turns into two. And two turn into three and before they know it, Happy is pushing Toby back toward the couch, and moving him down, down, until he’s sprawled beneath her. 

He tugs on her ebony locks, feeling her moan reverberate through his chest. His fingers skim the exposed flesh peeking out from under her shirt, dipping slightly to rub her hip bone. “I know we said no more bets, but, under the circumstances...” He sits up, taking her with him, hands rubbing her back. He places a few more kisses down her neck and pushes her jacket away as he does.

“What?” She tries to bite, only realizing after the fact that is came out more like a sigh.

Toby moves his lips upward, his words tickling the shell of her ear. “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

She shivers as he nibbles on her neck, soothing the sting with his tongue. “I think I can make an exception.”

He chuckles. “I thought you might say that.” He reaches down, grasping the edge of her shirt, before slowly pulling it off. His hands roam freely now, his fingers hugging her curves. He kisses down her neck, stopping every few kisses to suck the flesh of her collarbone and breasts. When he finally makes his way to the confines of her bra, he looks up, seeking confirmation.

“Please,” she whispers, caught up in the sensation of him and his mouth and his tiny kisses that somehow make her want him even more. 

He reaches behind at her command, deftly unhooking the no-nonsense black clasp, and then slides the straps down her shoulders. He gently pushes her back onto the couch, placing his knees on either side of her thighs. Dipping down, he circles her nipple with his tongue, loving the sound of her throaty moan. As he takes her breast in his mouth, he plays with her other breast, lightly rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She’s panting heavily and he knows that he has her right where he wants her. His mouth detaches with a crude pop and he sits up, moving off of her trembling body. 

Opening her eyes in confusion, Happy exclaims, “What the fuck, Doc?”

He chuckles. “Just getting you warmed up, sweetheart.” She groans pulling him back down to her mouth and kissing him with even more passion than before. She forces her tongue into his mouth, taking her time exploring, her hands at the back of his head.

Pulling back, she murmurs, “Think we can move this along?”

Nodding dumbly, Toby restarts his trek down her body. He kisses her collarbone, her sternum, her breasts, her abdomen, before finally, finally, kissing the very tops of her hipbones. He takes his time, licking around the edge of her jeans, before she begins to push her jeans down herself. “Excited are we, my turtle dove?” He inches the fabric lower, pulling them off. But, he doesn’t move to remove her panties. Toby goes back to her hip, marking her with a fervor that startles her. She links her legs around his neck, panting as she feels the suck deep in her bones. 

“Toby, fuck.” She pulls a little tighter at his curls, throwing her head back. 

“I win,” he says, his lips moving across her panties.

“Not a scream,” she manages to grit out.

“Just wait.” He looks up her again, keeping her eyes as he hooks his fingers in her panties, slowly forcing her legs to move from his back and sliding them down her legs. He tosses them somewhere- she really can’t be bothered to find out where- and leans in to press a tender kiss right above where she wants him.

“Toby-”

“Relax,” he murmurs. He uses his hands to massage the space between her hips, his mouth latched to her inner thigh. After he’s satisfied with his handiwork, Toby tilts his head forward, smirking at the jerk of her body as his nose brushes her clit. Moving his hand, Toby runs his finger over her slick. “Very excited.” He looks up at her, licking his finger. “Put your legs on my shoulders.”

She does what he asks, without question, breathing out a sigh of relief. But he’s not ready to touch her dead-on just yet. His tongue circles around her wetness, her clit left untouched, and the pressure her legs are exerting on his shoulders growing stronger. “Relax.” She trembles as the words are spoken against her heat. “Relax.” He says again when her legs refuse to loosen. 

With great struggle, she manages to release the death grip of her thighs, wiggling for some stimulation. “That’s better.” He eases a finger into her slit, relishing in her muttered profanities. Then, just as he crooks his finger inside of her, he brings his mouth to her clit and sucks. 

“Toby, fuck,” she says, loud and most certainly surprised. He continues circling her clit, his scruff smooth from her slick. He slips in another digit, slowly pressing against her walls.

“I need,” she breathes, “More.”

“I know,” he says, leaving her clit and reattaching his mouth to her other thigh. He uses his thumb to rub her burning heat. She’s shaking now and he knows it’s time to give her more. With short, swift movements, he moves one finger, then two, then three into her wetness. His mouth finds her clit again and he nibbles lightly. She arches her back, the air escaping her lungs as her breathy moans turn into the loudest, wanton scream that’s ever left her mouth.

“I win.” And as he mumbles the word against her flesh, she crumbles. Wave after mind-numbing wave crashes over her; her toes curl and she sighs as her inner walls contract with each spasm. 

He laps at her leisurely, sucking gently on her outer lips, as the pleasure washes over her, his tongue sending shivers of residual pleasure through her sated body. Once she comes down from her high, she pats her hands against his chest. “Not bad, Doc. Not bad.” 

“I aim to please,” he says, his smirk growing wider.

“Don’t go getting a big head.”

“Well, actually-”

“Don’t even.” She pulls him down on top of her, enjoying the heaviness of his bodyweight. “Let’s just hope the team doesn’t find us anytime soon. I have plans for us.”

“Oh, you do?” He teases.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Now that,” Toby says, “I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts:  
> #94: “I bet I can make you scream my name.”  
> #99: “We’re in an abandoned ski lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
